Duck Days
by danzcoach24
Summary: It's the end of an era. The Ducks have graduated college and are about to head out into the real world. However, one duck has held onto a secret for 8 years. Has the time finally come for it to come out? COMPLETE!
1. Pictures

  
  
_This is my first fan fic. So please be kind. This idea has been spinning around in my head for a while. _

_I don't own the Mighty Ducks.....Disney does._

_Please read and review. I promise I will update. I know where I want to go with this.  
  
_Chapter One: Pictures  
  
I can't tell if today is the happiest or saddest day of my life. I know I should be elated. I graduated college today! But sitting here in my dorm room, packing up the mementos of my youth, I can't help but be sad. To say the last 8 years have been the best times of my life, is a severe understatement. There are truly no words to describe what it has all meant to me. But it's all over now. All I have left are the trophies and the pictures. God I have so many pictures. I don't care, each one tells a story. Each one holds a special place in my heart.   
  
I take one down from off the wall and I can't help but laugh. We all look so young. It was taken the day we met. It's safe to say we really didn't get along. But our coach, the Minnesota Miracle Man, would have none of that, so he tied us together....on the ice. He said we had to skate as one or we would fall. And let me tell you I had the bruises to prove it, but we did finally get it.   
  
That leads me to the next picture. We are all smiles now. Well why wouldn't we be? We had just won the Junior Goodwill Games! What a feeling. Even at our age we felt the pride in representing our country. But it was more than that. We were proud of each other....the USA Ducks. We had come from all over the United States but we left as one team.   
  
We went camping after the games, for what we thought would be our last time together. Somewhere I have a picture of that too. I choose to never display it. I was embarrassed by it. It was the first tangible evidence that I had feelings for another duck. Urgh....the look on my face when I felt his arm on my shoulder, I looked like a love struck puppy. And, of course, it was at that exact moment that Ms. McKay decided to take the picture.   
  
As it turned out that was not our last time together. Shortly after we returned to our homes we were informed that Eden Hall, one of the most well respected prep schools in the country, was offering all of us hockey scholarships. Most of us accepted them and so our Duck careers continued. It was an amazing 4 years. My freshman year we, the JV team, beat the Varsity for the first time in school history. That was followed by 3 consecutive state championships.   
  
So there we were again, thinking our duck days were over. Another last team picture around a camp fire, and then as if on cue another scholarship offer. This time Boston University was offering all of us hockey scholarships. Once again most of us accepted them, even some of the ducks who hadn't gone to Eden Hall ended up at BU with us. Another amazing 4 years followed. We had all basically grown up together. We seemed to know what each other was thinking, at least on the ice. Off the ice wasn't much different. Sure some of us were better friends than others. Some even dated. But when push came to shove we were all best friends.  
  
That's not to say we all knew each other's deepest secrets. Don't get me wrong I trust every duck, especially my two best friends, Connie and Adam, but there are some things, for example the fact that I have had feelings for Adam since I was 14, that are better left unsaid. So I held onto my feelings for 8 years.   
  
You may ask why? Honestly, I don't know. I used to say I didn't want to disrupt the team dynamic....bullst. Connie and Guy have dated on and off our entire lives. We have played thru their break-ups and make-ups. We even managed to play thru the chaos of their wedding planning. Sometimes I would tell myself I was being childish, my feelings for Adam were that of a friend....again, bullst. I had plenty of friends and none of them gave me butterflies whenever they were around. I have never even had a boyfriend that gave me butterflies. I think deep down I was always scared he didn't feel the same way.   
  
I cherish our friendship and I would never want to lose that. Adam is one of the most caring and sincere guys I have ever met. We could sit for hours doing nothing, saying nothing, but being totally content. When my mom died last year, it was Adam that stayed up with me and let me cry. He even came home with me for the funeral. I really don't know what I would have done without him. He is the only one that knows about my relationship with my dad. He is the only one that would understand my constant need to please him, make him proud. Adam has a very similar relationship with his dad. Maybe that is why we are so close.   
  
Whatever the reason that is all going to change now. An era has ended; there will be no more playing together. Adam is about to fulfill his dream. He is gong to play for the New York Rangers. I really am so happy for him. It is all he has ever talked about, playing in the NHL. As if that wasn't enough, his coach is going to be none other than Wayne "the Great One" Gretzky. As for me I am headed home to start my career as a vet. Some people say I was destined to work with animals because my nickname has always been "the Cat".


	2. Windows

_Thanks for all the reviews! _

_I still don't own the Mighty Ducks, nor do I own the NY Rangers or the Boston Bruins. In fact I own very little._

_Please continue to read and review. This will have a few chapters. I have it all planned out._

Chapter 2: Windows

Just as I put the last of my things in a box the door flys open. I turn to see Connie smiling ear to ear.  
  
"Hey Jules, you almost ready? We don't want to be late for our flight."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute."  
  
She leaves and I start to tape up the boxes.  
  
It has been a tradition of the Ducks to have a some sort of gathering before we end. In the past it has been camping, but this year it is something far more special. Connie and Guy are getting married! The other difference this year is that we all know this is definitely it. There will be no scholarship offers, the Ducks as we know them are over.  
  
I'm really ok with it. I mean we all have to grow up sometime. How many people can say they spent 8 years going to school and playing hockey with all of their best friends? I have been very lucky. We all have.  
  
The time has finally come for us to leave the flock. We are all going on to what should be great lives. Like I said before Adam is going to play hockey for the New York Rangers, but he is not the only Duck to make it to the NHL. Guy was drafted by the Boston Bruins and Charlie is going to play for the only team that makes sense, the Mighty Ducks. Could that be more perfect for Captain Duck?  
  
As for the rest of us, we all used our free educations to their fullest. I will be attending the University of Maine Medical School in the fall, but I will not be the only Duck doctor. Connie has enrolled at BU Medical School for sports medicine and Luis is going to be a sports psychologist.  
  
I am all done packing. I take the last box and begin to walk out of the room. As I turn around for one last look I can almost see all of us laughing and fooling around. A small tear falls down my face. We are never going to be like that again. I can feel the sadness taking over me and then I hear him.  
  
"Hey Kitty Cat, you need help with anything?"  
  
I knew who it was before I even turned around. Adam is the only person to ever call me Kitty Cat. He must have seen my tears because he is looking at me with such concern. He grabs the book out of my hands, puts it on the floor and draws me into a hug. And finally the weight of all the change hits me and I begin to sob.  
  
"Shh....It's ok. Just let it out. Tell me what's wrong. You know you can tell me anything."  
  
I pull away just enough to look at him. God I could get lost in his eyes. I once read somewhere that the eyes are the window to a person's soul. Looking into Adam's I can see how this can be true. There have been times over the years that I swear I knew what he was thinking just by looking at him. On the ice his eyes are always focused, determined. I find that very sexy. But off the ice when he is laughing or just having fun they glitter. I have also seen hurt in his eyes. I have lost count of the number of times I have opened my door to find Adam standing there, head hanging. Then he would look up at me and his eyes would just show pain. Most of the time this was after fights with his dad, but sometimes it would be after a bad game (that only happened twice....come on its Adam Banks, number one draft pick), or a bad break up. He wouldn't say anything, he didn't have to. I would quickly gather him into a hug and we would just sit together. We would get so engrossed in whatever his problem was that half the time we would never see Connie leave the room.  
  
"It's just....we are over. The Ducks, my second family, are breaking up. How am I supposed to go to school next year without you guys? I am even going to have a new roommate. How is that going to work? I have roomed with Connie for 8 years; she is like.....no she is my sister. I don't want another one. It's just not fair."  
  
I crash my head back on his strong chest.  
  
"I know it's gonna be strange. How do you think I feel? I have played with the ducks for 10 years. I know where they are going to be on the ice without even looking. What if that is what has made me the player that I am? How am I going to do that in the NHL? I have never played with those guys. Shit, I'm gonna have to play against Guy and Charlie."  
  
"Are you kidding me? I thought we went through all of this after draft night. You deserve every bit of praise you have received. You are going to be a great player."  
  
"At least one of us is sure. I wish my dad...."  
  
"Stop!" I pull away and take his face into my hands. "I will not allow you to let your father get you down. You have been drafted by the New York Rangers. And if all the rumors are true, Gretzky wanted no one but you."  
  
I am searching his eyes now for what I like to call the glitter shift. When ever Adam would come to my room to talk I always knew he was better when I could see the shine back in his eyes. Adam must have known what I was looking for because he started to laugh.  
  
"Did it happen yet? Are my eyes glittering?" He makes some stupid face and I playfully hit him. I was about to say something when we hear Guy.  
  
"Come on you to, your going to make me late for my own wedding."  
  
Adam turns to him. "Guy your wedding is not until, next week. Chill."  
  
"Look I just want to get to Minnesota; I have been waiting for this day since I was 8. Someday you will understand. Now let's go!"  
  
Adam and I just look at each other and laugh. Guy's right. From the time we were young we all knew Connie and Guy would get married.  
  
"Well, I guess we should go. Guy may check me in a game one night if we make him late for his own wedding, even if it is NEXT WEEK!" The last part was aid in Guy's direction.  
  
Adam grabs the box from the floor and we head out the door. I can't be sad yet. I still have three weeks left with the Ducks. I have to make the most of it. I look over at Adam and we both smile.


	3. Tears

_I still own nothing._

_Thanks to Portmanroxsmysoxs, TBFFNat, Arcadie, and Banksiesbabe99 for their reviews. By the way TBFFNat, I didn't realize I was blocking anon reviews. Right after I post this I will change that._

_Please keep reading and reviewing._

Chapter 3: Tears

In planning both the Guy-Connie wedding and the ducks last good-bye, we had all agreed that we wanted it to last longer than the traditional weekend. We also knew that we had to make it extra special. After we decided to spend 3 weeks in Minnesota; the birthplace of the Ducks; we needed to figure out where we were all going to stay. Sure, most of the Ducks are from Minnesota, but it would have felt weird if some of us were in a hotel and some of us were at home. Not to mention staying in a hotel for 3 weeks would have been a bit expensive for some of us. We toyed with the notion of us all staying with different Minnesota Ducks, but that felt weird too. We wanted to be together one last time. That's when Adam said we could all stay at his house. It turns out his parents were going away for a month and the entire house (and let me tell you it is huge) could be ours. It was perfect, not just for us, but for Adam too.  
  
He had told me months before that his parents weren't coming to graduation. It had been one of those nights when he stood at my door with his head hanging. He was so upset. For years he had tried to please his parents, especially his dad. He thought they were finally proud of him. Here he was graduating college and heading off to the NHL. They had to be proud, right? In all honesty I don't know how they feel, but to Adam them not coming meant he did something wrong. I tried to tell him they loved him, I tried to tell him they were proud, but he didn't want to hear me. He cried that night. It was the first time I had ever seen him cry. I have to admit I was a little taken aback. Adam Banks, one of the strongest people I know, was crying in my arms. I didn't know what to do, so I just let him cry.  
  
After he had stopped crying; well I think he ran out of tears; I turned his face to me and told him that it was his parents lose. If they couldn't see the amazing man he had become, then screw them. He didn't need them. He had me....us. The Ducks would always be there for him. I almost slipped to him that night. I almost told him how I felt, but something held me back.  
  
We slept together that night; no not "slept together", we fell asleep together. When we woke up in the morning I found Adam staring at me. He had a different look in his eyes and it wasn't just different from the night before. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I had never seen that look before, not from him. Sometimes I had caught Guy looking at Connie that way...no, no, no. I had to stop myself. It was early in the morning, I was just imagining it. The moment was fleeting. We had to get to practice. Adam thanked me for listening and asked that I not say anything to the team. I, of course, told him I wouldn't and we headed out to the rink.  
  
So I was a little surprised when Adam had offered his house. He told the team that his parents were going to Cabo on their annual vacation and had said that they would change their plans in order to go to graduation. Adam made it sound like it was his idea that they go as planned. Everyone seemed to accept that explanation and his invitation. Who wouldn't want to stay in a mansion for 3 weeks?  
  
So here we are. We have been in Minnesota for a week and have never had a better time together. It has gone by so fast. And now I am sitting hear getting ready for Connie's wedding. She looks like a princess. When we bought her dress she told me it was just like the one she had always dreamt of wearing.  
  
I think every little girl dreams about their wedding. What she will wear, the color of her flowers, who will stand up with her, and of course who her husband will be. For me that was always the foggy part. I knew the type of guy I wanted to marry and how I wished he would look, but when I would envision my wedding his face was never clear. I could never really make it out. I think, no, I know, Connie always saw Guy.  
  
"Hello....earth to Julie....are you with me? We got to go."  
  
I turn to see Connie, fully dressed in her bridal best, waving her hand in front of my face.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Must have zoned out there for a second. Is it time?"  
  
I look around and I see Tammy (another former Duck) and Linda (Charlie's long time girlfriend and an honorary Duck) holding their bridesmaid bouquets and then I see Connie's dad standing by the door. It must be time.


	4. Fairytale

_Disney owns the world!_

_Once again, thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming!_

Chapter 4: Fairytale

The wedding went by in a blur of tears, laughs and a lot of love. I don't really remember a lot of what was said but I do remember feeling warm. How chessy is that? Whatever, it was a wedding, I'm aloud to get a little girly every once and a while.  
  
The reception was held in the park. Now you may ask yourself, a park? You just have to understand that in that park there is a pond and on that pond the Ducks were formed. It may also have been the first place Connie and Guy met. They have been together for so long that no one, not even Connie and Guy, remember where or for that matter when they met. But it was the perfect spot for a June wedding.  
  
As the day turned to night we all sat down for dinner and the traditional best man, maid of honor toasts. Charlie gave a great speak in which he tried to trace back to the beginning of the Connie-Guy fairytale. Some people laughed, others cried. Leave it to Captain Duck to say what was on everybodies mind. Connie and Guy were meant to be and they would live happily ever after.  
  
Next up was me. I spoke of my love for my "sister" Connie and for my new "brother" Guy and of course about their love for each other. I ended by saying that everyone should be so lucky as to fall in love with their best friend. When I said it I made a point not to look at Adam, but I could see him. Out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw him look at me. Well, of course he looked at me I was the one talking. I brushed it off.  
  
That's when the party really began. The alcohol was flowing and by the time Connie and Guy left for the airport we were all feeling it. I was talking to Tammy when I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
  
"May have this dance?"  
  
All I could manage to do was shake my head. As Adam and I walked out onto the dance floor the song changed. At first I didn't recognize the song, and then I heard Vanessa Williams start to sing.  
  
Sometimes the snow comes down in June Sometimes the sun moves round the moon Just when I thought our chance had passed You go and save the best for last  
  
I was feeling a little light headed. I giggled and said, under my breath, "Could this song be more perfect?" I didn't think Adam could hear me. Wrong  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I looked up into his damn eyes and saw him looking at me a little confused.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
I had to think fast. I didn't want Adam to realize what I said. This song fit us perfectly. There is a whole verse about all of the nights you came to me. Get him off the dance floor, away from the music, and do it quick.  
  
"Hum...I said could this day be more perfect?"  
  
He shook his head in agreement. I don't know if he fell for it. I didn't want to take the chance.  
  
"Do you want to go get a drink?"  
  
He said yes and we headed for the bar, which thankfully was far enough away from the DJ that the music was muffled.  
  
I really don't remember what happened next, but somehow Adam and I ended up back by the lake, far way from the ongoing party. We were just walking. Adam was telling me about some of the times he had shared with the Ducks on this pond and a little bit about some of his time with the Hawks. It wasn't something that he spoke of often or with many people but every once in a while it would come up.  
  
"Did you like being a Hawk?"  
  
"Would you think I was an awful person if I said yes?"  
  
"Come on Adam, I have known you for 8 years. I already don't like you." I said with a smile. Adam smiled too, he knew I was joking.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did. They were the guys I grew up with. I had known most of them since I was like 4. Plus I loved playing hockey and they did too."  
  
"If you could go back and change it would you stay with the Hawks?"  
  
"Not a chance in hell. Sure at the time I thought it was the worst thing to ever happen to me, but now. Look how much the Ducks have given me. I know I am the player I am today because of the Ducks, and I got a terrific education too."  
  
"Yeah, but Adam, you would have had all of that with or without the Ducks."  
  
"Maybe, but I wouldn't be the person I am today and I wouldn't have met Charlie or Jesse, or you." As he talked he turned to me and placed the back of his hand on my check. I closed my eyes. Was I dreaming? This could not be happening.  
  
When I opened my eyes I saw Adam staring at me and then the next thing I knew he was kissing me. Adam Banks, the guy I have liked since I was 14, was kissing me. I felt like I was floating. But then he pulled away. I opened my eyes. I wanted to tell him that was perfect, that I had been waiting for that for years, and I was going to. However, Adam spoke first.  
  
"Oh god! I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It was a mistake. Oh god Julie I'm so sorry. I have to go."  
  
He left. Adam Banks left me standing there, completely dumb founded. I couldn't understand what had just happened.  
  
"Julie! Hey Julie! Goldburg's parents invited us back to their deli for a late snack. You coming?"  
  
I heard Averman yelling at me, his words were making very little sense. I just wanted to curl into a ball and cry. Shit, I'm staying in Adam's house! Maybe if I leave now I'll beat him home and I can disappear into my room.  
  
"Julie, earth to Julie did you hear me yelling at you?"  
  
Averman was out of breath. He must have run over hear.  
  
"Sorry. Les, I'm not feeling too well, can you guys give me lift back to the house?"  
  
"Yeah sure, do you want one of us to stay with you?"  
  
"No, I just think I'm tired. I want to go to bed."  
  
I was quiet the whole car ride. I don't think anyone noticed they were all too wrapped up in their reminiscing as we drove to Edina. When I got out of the car I did hear Linda ask me if I wanted company. I just closed the door and shook my head.  
  
I couldn't tell if Adam was home or not. But considering he had no car and he wasn't going got the deli, there was a pretty good chance he was walking and that I definitely had beat him. I entered the house and went straight to my room. All I wanted to do was take a long hot shower and go to bed.  
  
I cried my eyes out in the shower, so much so that I have no idea how long I was in there. When I got out I put on my favorite Ducks jersey (the one from the Goodwill Games) and a pair of sweats and headed back into my room. My head was down. That's why I didn't see him standing there until I was almost on top of him. I just stared at him. What did he want now? I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to hit him, make him feel the pain he had caused me. But he spoke first.  
  
"We need to talk."


	5. Storm

_Still own nothing._

_Loving the reviews. Keep them coming_

_I don't think I'm done with this one just yet, so be on the look out for some more chapters._

Chapter 5: Storm  
  
"Well I don't want to talk right now Adam. So could you please just leave? I want to go to bed." I didn't know if I was angry, hurt, happy or confused, but all I knew was that I wanted to go to sleep and forget today ever happened.  
  
"No I'm not leaving until you talk to me."  
  
"Fine, then I'll leave!" I start to head for the door, when Adam grabbed my arm and my body swung around to face him, but my head stayed down. I didn't want him too; I couldn't let him see my tears.  
  
"Julie please look at me. I'm so sorry for before. I didn't mean for it to happen. You just looked so beautiful and everything is so strange right now...."  
  
"Adam I don't want to hear it!" I forcefully remove my arm from his grasp. "I don't want to hear how you got wrapped up in the moment and you're sorry that you kissed me. Because I'm not. I have wanted to kiss you since I was 14. Ok there I said it. I, Julie "the cat" Gaffney has feelings for Adam Banks. It's out. Do you have any idea what it has been like all these years? Being your best friend, hearing you talk about other girls, all the while wishing you were talking about me...." I wanted to continue, there was so much more I wanted to say, but I was interrupted.  
  
"yes" I had never heard Adam talk so low in my life. It didn't help that he was now the one looking at his feet.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
He looked up at me, directly into my eyes. "I said yes. I too know how it feels to love your best friend."  
  
"Please don't give me some song and dance about how you love me as a sister. Cause I really can't deal with that right now."  
  
"Julie I love you, not like a sister but more...."  
  
"Yeah right, then why the hell would you wait until right now to tell me?"  
  
"I was scared Julie. I was scared I would lose you as a friend, I was afraid it would effect the team. You obviously had fears too, you never told me."  
  
"Of course I was scared; these kinds of feelings are a lot for a teenager to handle. And when we got older I thought I had missed my chance. I cherish our friendship and didn't want anything to change it. But maybe now...."  
  
"No, now is definitely not the time. You are going back to Maine in 2 weeks and I'm going to New York. How could we last? Jessie was my best friend until he choose not to go to Eden and look what that did to our friendship. It took us 4 years of college to even come close to what we were. This would be something entirely different. It's bad enough that I'm not gonna have you down the hall to talk to as a friend. How could we make a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship work? We may lose each other entirely. I don't think I could handle that."  
  
He was almost crying now. I was so confused. He had valid points. Some of the them were the same fears I had always had. But something in me told me we had to fight for this, for us.  
  
"Adam you don't think I'm not scared to? That I don't think about how different things are going to be now? I'm terrified that I am never going to feel complete again. The Ducks, and especially you make me feel whole. You guys have become my family. I meant what I said at the wedding Connie is my sister and Guy is my brother all of you are." I moved closer to him. "But I also meant it when I said that we would all be lucky to fall in love with our best friends. I am not saying it is going to be easy, but we have to try. Adam please tell me you are willing to t......"  
  
My words were cut off by Adam's mouth. He scooped me into his arms. This kiss was so different than the one this afternoon. That one had been tentative and light. This one was passionate and deep. It was like we were making up for all the kisses we had missed over the years. When we finally broke away from each other Adam rested his forehead against mine. I could see in his eyes that there was a storm lifting. And for the first time ever I realized just how blue Adam's eyes were. It was as if his eyes had been clouded all these years by our unspoken feelings for each other.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Make love to me, Adam"  
  
"Are you sure? We could wait?"  
  
"We've waited 8 years. I think that's enough."  
  
With that Adam swept me off my feet and led me to the bed and tonight we slept together. Oh and we did some sleeping too.


	6. Mom

_For the sixth time....I own nothing._

_The reviews have been so great. Thanks and keep it up._

_I'm almost done with this, but I still have some stuff I want to do._

Chapter 6: Mom  
  
I woke up the next morning feeling Adam's strong arms around me. It was the most incredible feeling. For years I had dreamt of this, but I never imagined it would feel this incredible. I tilt my head to see his face and I see him quickly shut his eyes.  
  
"I know you're awake."  
  
"Um, no I'm not."  
  
"Oh really, I didn't realize that you were a sleep talker. Well since you are asleep I'm gonna jump in the shower."  
  
I go to get up, but Adam pulls me back onto the bed. We are both laughing.  
  
"Oh no you don't, you are staying in bed with me."  
  
Adam is now somehow on top of me and he has the biggest smile on his face.  
  
"I thought you were asleep?"  
  
"Well, I guess I woke up when the beautiful women lying next to me decided to get out of bed." He leans down and kisses me. I think I'm in heaven.  
  
"You know, we can't stay in bed forever."  
  
"Why?" He is whining now.  
  
"For one thing we are going to need to eat. Plus, the guys will probably be up soon and I don't want them to barge in on us."  
  
"You don't want the guys to find out about us?" He looks concerned.  
  
"No, I want everyone to find out, but I would rather be fully clothed."  
  
"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea. Are you hungry yet?"  
  
"I'm starved!"  
  
"Me too. Alright I'm gonna head downstairs and see what's in the kitchen. You, my dear Kitty Cat, get dressed and meet me downstairs."  
  
He gives me a quick kiss, puts on his sweatpants and leaves the room. I, on the other hand, fall backwards onto the bed. I can't believe this is happening to me. How did this happen. Less than 24 hours ago I was completely miserable and now I have never been happier. I think my face actually hurts from smiling so much.  
  
After reviewing the events of yesterday I get out of bed throw on my cloths from the previous night and head downstairs. When I get to the kitchen I just stop at the door and stare. There is Adam, my Adam, cooking breakfast shirtless! God he is so beautiful. I don't know how long I was standing there, but I finally notice that Adam is now staring at me.  
  
"Good morning." I say with a smile. "What are you making?"  
  
"Scrambled eggs and toast."  
  
I look at the counter and notice a lot of food.  
  
"How hungry do you think I am?"  
  
He laughs. "I figure the guys will be up soon and we both know how hungry they can be in the morning." Now we are both laughing.  
  
"You're such a mom Adam."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Every group of friends has that one person who is like their mom. The one friend that makes sure everyone is ok, that everyone has packed everything or that everyone has a ride. Now usually it's a girl and for a long time I thought our mom was Charlie, but I just realized that's it's you." I lean in and give him a kiss.  
  
"Why, because I made breakfast for everyone?"  
  
"That and I am willing to bet that before you came down you checked on the guys to make sure they all got home last night."  
  
Adam turns his head away.  
  
"Huh, I knew it. See you're our mom. It's one of the things I love about you."  
  
"Oh really, what are some of the other things?"  
  
"Well, your incredible handsome, you have an amazing body, and your kisses are like heaven."  
  
"Hey, what about my incredible mind?"  
  
"Yeah, there is that too. But you know what really made me fall in love with you?"  
  
He shakes his head no. "Your heart. You have an amazing heart, Adam."  
  
"No more than anyone else."  
  
"Are you kidding me? Adam, your entire life you have been knocked down. First by your dad, then by the whole Hawks/Ducks thing. You finally find your place with the Ducks and then you get hurt, twice. God, then there was the whole Varsity/JV prank war. But every time you kept fighting and you always let us back in. You didn't have to do that. We were horrible to you. I don't know if I could have made the decision you made, picking JV over Varsity. That took a lot of strength and a whole lot of heart."  
  
"Julie, there was no decision. I never wanted to play Varsity; that was my dad. You guys were my friends and I wanted to be with you. Ducks fly together, right?"  
  
We both just smile. We are about to kiss when we hear the guys running down the steps.  
  
"Hey do I smile eggs?"  
  
"Yes Portman, there are eggs and toast. The juice is in the refrigerator."  
  
All the guys have now barreled into the kitchen and are grabbing plates. Charlie pats Adam on the back and says "Thanks mom." Adam and I just look at each other and laugh. No one else seems to notice.


	7. Picture

_Sadly I still own nothing_

_Keep the reviews coming. I love them!_

_I still feel like this is not yet finished. So keep an eye out for more._

Chapter 7: Picture  
  
No duck meal has ever been quiet and breakfast this morning was no exception. Sure it was a little strange without Connie and Guy, but we all easily fell into our usual banter. However, somewhere in the middle of all the wedding and hockey talk I felt sad. There were not going to be many more meals like this. We all have said that we are going to get together at least once a year, but I think deep down we all know that there is little chance of all of us being together again. We are all going to have jobs and families; it will become increasingly harder to gather all the Ducks. My face must have been showing my sadness because all of sudden could feel Adams hand on mine. I looked up at him and I could see in his eyes that he too was feeling the same thing. That, along with his touch, seemed to make me feel better.  
  
"So what are we going to do today?"  
  
"Leave it to Captain Duck; he always needs to have a plan."  
  
"Well somebody has too. If we left it up to you Luis all we would ever do is look at pretty girls. And you see I don't need to do that because I have the prettiest girl already." Charlie leaned in and kissed Linda.  
  
"Between you two and the newlyweds I am beginning to hate couples. Thank god we only have to deal with one this week."  
  
Adam and I both look at each other. We both know its time to tell them.  
  
"Um, Goldberg, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you are still going to have to deal with two couples this week." Everyone looks around a bit confused. Adam continues to talk. "See me and....Julie and I....well we sorta....We are together now."  
  
The next thing I know Linda has somehow managed to get to our side of the table and has pulled us into a hug.  
  
"Thank god you two woke up. I wasn't sure it was ever going to happen. So what made you guys finally admit your feelings? Was it the wedding? The alcohol? The thought of being separated?"  
  
She was rambling. I have never heard her talk so fast. She would have continued, but Charlie interrupted her.  
  
"Ok, honey let them breath. I'm sure they will tell us at least some of the details."  
  
Charlie gently pulls Linda away; both Adam and I give him a thankful nod.  
  
"You'll have to excuse my girlfriend; she can get a little over excited. But the two of us have been waiting for the two of you to get together for a long time." Charlie gives Adam and me a small smile. We must look so confused. As I scan the room I see everyone shaking their heads in agreement.  
  
"Wait, you all knew that I liked Adam?"  
  
Averman is the first to talk.  
  
"Well, Jules. Connie was the first to figure out that you liked Banksie. She then went to Charlie with her suspicions and Charlie, being one of Adam's closest friends, told her that he thought Adam liked you. Then they told us."  
  
My head was spinning, everyone knew but us. I would have sat their in silence; thank god Adam decided to speak.  
  
"How long did you guys know?"  
  
"8 YEARS!" They all said in unison.  
  
"You guys have known all this time and nobody thought it would be a good idea to tell us."  
  
"Cake-eater, you two are the smartest ducks, we just assumed the two of you would figure it out on your own."  
  
As Jesse said this the whole table started to laugh. I'm glad they find this whole thing funny. I personally don't know whether I should be made at them or think that they are all incredibly sweet. But I still had one question.  
  
"Charlie how did you and Connie figure it out?"  
  
"Julie are you familiar with the saying a picture says a thousand words?" I nod. "I know we all remember our first Duck camping trip." Everyone nods. "Who remembers the picture Ms. McKay took?"  
  
All I can do is put my hand over my mouth. I should have guessed that I wasn't the only one who noticed my face in that picture. Charlie just laughs.  
  
"Well that explains how Connie figured it out. She knew I didn't like that picture. But how did you figure Adam out?"  
  
"Julie, have you ever looked at Adam in that picture? It's written all over his face and he knew it. He never let anyone hang that picture, not even in Hans' skate shop."  
  
At this point all of the Ducks, including me and Adam are laughing. How could we have been so blind? We wasted so much time. I look at Adam and we kiss. I hear the boys making gagging noises, but I know they are only kidding. They are happy for us, and the only thing that makes this moment less than perfect is the fact that I am going to have to wait a week to tell Connie.


	8. Conversations

_Guess what? I still own nothing._

_I can't not thank all of you enough for your reviews. They keep me going. Keep it up!_

_I still know where I want this to end, but the more I write the more I want to say before I get there._

Chapter 8: Conversations  
  
"So then you two....you know...." Connie made some weird face that I can only suppose was supposed to represent sex. I shook my head yes. "Oh my God. I can't believe you and Adam finally got together. I had almost lost hope. But, if you want I can still beat him up for how he made you feel at the pond. Nothing too serious, just a little reminder to treat you good....or else." She was laughing and so was I.  
  
"That won't be necessary. We're good now. Oh Connie I'm so happy! I have secretly dreamt about this for so long and now that it is here it is even better than I could have ever imagined. I have never felt about anyone this way before."  
  
"And just think if you two had admitted your feelings sooner you could have been feeling this way for years."  
  
"Honestly, I'm kinda glad it took this long. Not everyone is like you and Guy, you two were always mature beyond your years. You guys were always sure of your feelings and you never let them scare you. I think if Adam and I had gotten together when we were younger it wouldn't have lasted, we may have even done really hurtful things to each other. But now, I don't know how to explain it, I feel like we could really be forever."  
  
"Wow, I knew you two had the hots for each other, but what you are talking about is love. Jules, do you love Adam?"  
  
The answer was so obvious and so easy the words came out of my mouth before Connie had even finished. "Yes."  
  
"Have you told him? Did he say it to you?"  
  
"Well he told me, and I sorta told him."  
  
"Sorta my ass, you have to tell him Julie. I can't believe you haven't already."  
  
"We just been so wrapped up with just being together this past week. We have done very little talking. I think we are a little afraid of where that may lead."  
  
Connie knew where I was headed. "Your both worried about life together after this week."  
  
"Wouldn't you be? Adam and I haven't been separated for more than 3 weeks for 8 years and now, when we are finally together, we are going to be apart for God knows how long. It is so unfair."  
  
"You guys are going to have to talk about it sooner or later."  
  
"I know."

"You'll figure it out. You and Adam have waited too long for it not to work out." I think Connie could tell I was getting a little sad. "So, is Adam a good kisser?" We both start to laugh as we hear a knock on the bedroom door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Connie and I turn to the door and see Guy and Adam walking in. The boys had decided to take Guy out for a manly night (whatever that means) seeing as how he has only been around Connie for a week. The four of us kiss our significant others and fall easily back into conversation.  
  
"So what did you guys do tonight?"  
  
"Portman and Fulton had heard there was some new bar in town. We hung out there for a while but every girl reminded Charlie of Linda, so we headed to the skate shop and hung out with Bombay for a while."  
  
"Oh poor Charlie, Linda went home less than 12 hours ago and he already misses her. That is so sweet. Good thing she is only going to be gone 2 days."  
  
I notice Guy and Adam looking at each other rather strangely. "Something tells me Charlie wasn't the only one missing a girl?"  
  
Guy breaks first. "Well, let's just say that with the way the guys were looking at us I kept thinking the NHL is going to be down 3 rookies this year." We all begin to laugh.  
  
About a half an hour has passed when Connie and Guy head off to their room. When they close the door Adam swoops me into his arms and kisses me.  
  
"Finally, I thought they would never leave." He kisses me again. "I have missed my Kitty Cat." Adam leads us to the bed. When he breaks the kiss I look up at him.  
  
"Adam, I love you."  
  
"I know, I love you too."  
  
Adam and I are laying in bed when I finally get the courage to bring up the one subject that we have been avoiding for a week.  
  
"Adam, have you thought about what we are going to do after this week?" I can't look at him so I keep my head rested upon his chest. I can feel him take a deep breath.  
  
"Yeah. Have you?"  
  
"I've tried not too. It scares me too much." He turns my head so that I am now looking at him.  
  
"You know I love you, right?" I nod my head. "Then we will figure this out."  
  
"Have you come up with anything?"  
  
"I do have a temporary idea. I don't need to report to training camp for another 2 months and you don't have school for another 3. What would you say about me going back to Maine with you for 2 weeks and then you coming to New York with me? I am going to be staying in a hotel until I find a more permanent place and I would love for you to help me find it."  
  
"Really? You would want my help finding an apartment?"  
  
"Of course, you will be staying there too." I look at him little confused. "I figured we could spend some of your vacations together. I mean it's not like I expect you to be the only one traveling to get together. I am definitely going to go up to Maine whenever I have the time; I just figure it may be a little easier for you to come to New York."  
  
"Wow! You have really thought about this."  
  
"It's important. We are going to make this work Julie. We have to. I have never felt this way about anyone and I don't intend on losing you."  
  
"Somehow hearing you say it makes me believe it's all going to be ok."  
  
"It will be, I promise"  
  
We kiss, and kiss, and kiss.


	9. Dreams

_Nothing. I still own nothing._

_You guys have all been so nice. This is my first attempt at fan fiction and your reviews have been so encouraging. Please keep reviewing. Thanks._

_It's still not over. I never imagined that this story would become so long. The end is near, but I am thinking of doing a continuation. We will have to see._

Chapter 9: Dreams  
  
This week was amazing, it just flew by. If this is one of the last times we will all be together, this was the way to do it. Some days we would get up early, eat breakfast all together and then head out for some sort of activity (the movies, the mall you name it). Other days we would sleep in, hang by Adam's pool or go to the rink and play the game that had brought us all together. Those have been my favorite days. We have played together for so long and always with such high stakes; a gold medal or a championship; that I had forgotten what it was like to play for fun. Dwayne would whip out his lasso or Averman would call out his unique play by play. One day we walked into the rink and Bombay had set up a wall of soda cans. We all burst out laughing; even Luis.  
  
But now it's our last night together. We decided to spend it at the house. Some of the ducks have early flights tomorrow, so we figure we just won't sleep and we will all go to the airport together. We are going to have a big dinner and then just hang out until its time to go. Bombay must have something planned because he told all of us to think about what being a Duck has meant or given to us and write it down. The only catch....it can only be one word. It took me all day. How do I find one word to describe everything this experience has given me? I finally was able to do it and now I can't wait to hear what everyone else came up with.  
  
After we all shower and some of us pack we head into the dining room. Goldburg's parents were kind enough to cater the meal for us; they even came earlier in the day to set up the food. The meal goes just like every other meal I have ever had with the Ducks. There are multiple conversations going on and there is also a whole lot of laughing.  
  
When we are finished eating Coach Bombay stands up. I think we are all expecting a speech, but instead he asks us to one by one read and explain our words. Charlie, always the leader, goes first.  
  
"Confidence. The Ducks have given me confidence. The first 12 years of my life were spent being scared and self-conscious. I never felt good enough. I blamed myself for my dad leaving. I was good at nothing and proud of even less. The Ducks changed all of that."  
  
As Charlie spoke there was silence except for the occasional grunt of agreement. Connie, Linda, and I were already crying. Averman spoke next.  
  
"Acceptance. For most of my life I was the nerd. Nobody liked me and I had no friends. My mom made me join the Ducks, then District 5. I didn't want to, I figured it would just be a new group of people making fun of me, seeing as I didn't know the first thing about hockey. However, after the first practice I realized that they were losers, just like me."  
  
Everyone fakes hurt, but then we all start to laugh.  
  
"Perspective. The Ducks showed me that there was more to life than my ranch back home. If it hadn't have been for this team I probably would have never left Texas."  
  
"Family. Growing up I had no family. I would walk around town and scare people because I didn't want anyone to get to close to me. It wasn't until the Ducks became part of my life that I realized I could let people in and since that time you guys have all become my family."  
  
Fulton's speak had Connie, Linda and I in full hysterics and now even some of the guys were starting to tear up.  
  
"Coach, Terry and I have the same word. Is that ok?"  
  
"Yeah Jesse, that's fine."  
  
"Future. That's what you guys have given to me and my brother. I don't really like to think about what our lives would have been like if it wasn't for you guys, it's too scary. There is a good chance that at least one of us wouldn't be alive today. Our father enrolled us in sports to keep us off the streets and away from the gangs. It worked, while some of the kids on my block are in jail, or worse, Terry and I have had the opportunity to see the world and to make a better future for ourselves."  
  
"That's a tuff one to follow. My word is strength. I was a shy kid growing up. I was afraid to voice my opinions or tell people how I felt. That all changed when I became a Duck. Thank God it did, or else I don't think I would be married today to the most beautiful women in the world."  
  
As Guy finished he leaned over and kissed a very soggy Connie. Around the table the boys were moaning complaints about them being so lovey dovey, but it didn't seem to phase either one of them.  
  
A few of the other Ducks stood up and spoke to us about their words. Some were funny and some were really poignant. I now felt it was my turn.  
  
"Joy. I had the hardest time coming up with my word. I couldn't think of a word that could describe how happy being a Duck has made me and then finally I decided that was my word. You guys have given me joy."  
  
I was now an utter mess. I could feel the little amount of mascara that I had put on dripping and then drying on my face. I can only imagine what I must have looked like. I put my face in my hands; I couldn't make eye contact with anyone. Then Adam put his hand on my back and stood up.  
  
"Dreams. The Ducks have given me all of my dreams. As a little boy all I ever wanted was to play hockey. I didn't care who I played for or where, I just wanted to be on the ice. I would dream about one day playing for my country and about winning championships. Everyone knows it was my dream to play in the NHL and it was you guys that got me to the level I needed to be to do that. However, that was not my only dream as a child. There was something else, something I told very few people. All of my life all I have ever really wanted was a person to love and for that person to love me back. If it hadn't have been for the Ducks, I would have never met Julie. She is that person that I have always dreamt about. I love her more than I could ever have imagined and just knowing that she loves me too is the greatest gift of my life."  
  
Now I was gone. No one has ever said something so romantic to me. I thought stuff like that only happened in the movies. I somehow managed to stand up and kiss Adam. It is a moment I will never forget.  
  
The whole night was unforgetable. We watched old tapes of us playing; we looked through old photo albums. It was the perfect way to say good bye to my best friends. However, the goodbyes weren't over yet. In a few hours we were all going to the airport. I don't know how I am going to get through that.


	10. End

_Nope, I don't own anything yet._

_Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming!_

_It's almost over. Enjoy!_

Chapter 10: End  
  
The airport goodbyes turned out to be much easier than I had anticipated. The whole way to the airport I kept trying to think of how I was going to say goodbye to each individual Duck and then it hit me. I didn't need to say goodbye. These people would be a part of my life forever. When I thought back to all of our words I realized that each one could apply to all of us and that we each had given each other so much. The Ducks would always be in my life because they are part of me. They made me who I am. We may not see each other everyday or ever be all together again, but they will always be in my heart. I think that is what Bombay was planning. He wanted to make this easier for us and his little homework assignment did just that. However, I know the hardest goodbye is yet to come.  
  
Adam and I came to New York a little over a month ago. It has been amazing. We stayed at the Marriott for about a week while we looked for an apartment. We saw "The Lion King"; we went out for dinner; basically we just enjoyed being together. We even went out to dinner with Wayne Gretzky and his wife. They were the ones who suggested we look in Forest Hills for an apartment.  
  
Adam and I fell in love with the neighborhood the minute we stepped off the train. The area surrounding the station had a very colonial feel. There were cobble stone streets and these old buildings. However, when you started towards the "town" it had a very modern feel. The streets were lined with clothing stores and restaurants. It was perfect. We looked at a couple of buildings, they were all really nice. Adam did not want anything too big, but he knew he didn't want a simple loft. We finally settled on a one bedroom co-op in the heart of the town. The bedroom is huge and there is a large living room/dining room, plus a walk in kitchen.  
  
Once we found an apartment we went about filling it with furniture. We had so much fun. I felt very grown up. Even though it was officially Adam's apartment, it felt like it was mine too. Adam felt the same way; he wouldn't buy anything unless I liked it too. I have to say we did a good job. The apartment really looked like a home. We were both very pleased.  
  
I am leaving tomorrow. Adam starts training camp soon and I have to set up my room in Maine. I didn't think it would be this hard. I have cried myself to sleep for the past few nights. Adam can obviously hear me. He doesn't say much, he just holds me until I fall asleep. I think he is feeling the same way. He starts to rub my back, now I know he is awake.  
  
"Adam?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you scared about us?"  
  
"To tell you the truth....yes and no."  
  
I look up at him a bit confused. He begins to gently stroke my head.  
  
"Of course I am worried that things are going to be different now. We haven't been apart since we got together. Hell, the night all the boys went out I think I was worse then Charlie and Guy put together. But I also have faith that you and I can survive this. It's not like we are never going to see each other....we are not that far apart. Plus we have waited to long to mess this up now. I have no intention of losing you. I love you too much."  
  
"I love you too. I just wish I could be as sure."  
  
"Julie we will survive this."  
  
He kisses me. I love his kisses. I could stay here forever.  
  
We stayed up all night. I think we wanted to remember what we each felt like. When Adam and I finally got out of bed we went straight to the train station. I think we have held hands all day. I just don't want to lose his touch. This is the hardest thing I have ever done. I have to keep reminding myself about what Adam said "We will survive this". I have to believe that, even if it doesn't comfort me.  
  
"Attention last call for American Flight 202, non-stop service to Bangor, Maine. We ask all ticketed passengers to please board."  
  
I look at Adam.  
  
"Ok. I love you and I will see you in 3 weeks."  
  
"Yeah, 3 weeks. I love you Adam."  
  
We kiss. If I don't leave right now I never will, so I pull away. We say nothing as I head towards the gate door.


	11. Beginning

_Eleven chapters and I still own nothing. _

_Your reviews have kept me going. Thanks to all of you_

_This is it THE END! I am really sad. I think I may do a continuation or some sort of tie in. We will have to see._

Chapter 11: Beginning  
  
It was the longest flight of my life. I couldn't wait to get home. I hail a cab and given him my address. I think the cab must be going in reverse. We finally get there; I pay the man and run up the front stairs. As if to make this day any longer, I can't find my key, so I knock on the door. It seems to take forever for the door to open and then I finally see my roommate.  
  
"Julie, what are you doing here?"  
  
"This is my home Adam. You are my home."  
  
He looks so confused, it doesn't help that it is the middle of the night and I probably woke him up.  
  
"I got off the plane in Maine and I realized it wasn't where I wanted....where I needed to be. So I jumped onto the next flight back to New York and here I am."  
  
I barely finish my sentence when Adam grabs me into his arms and kisses me. We finally break apart and head into the living room.  
  
"But what about school Julie? I don't want you to sacrifice your dream for me."  
  
"There are medical schools in New York Adam. I was actually accepted to NYU. I am going to call them in the morning and see if I can still enroll. If I can great, if I can't I'll take a semester off. The whole way to Maine I kept thinking about what you had said, you know that we would survive this. It wasn't helping me in the least and then I realized I don't want to just survive, I want to live. Adam you make me feel alive and since you can't come to Maine, I am coming to you. If you will have me?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? Julie I want you with me more than you could possibly know. I meant what I said about you being part of my dream. All of this, the apartment, the team, Gretzsky. It would mean nothing without you."  
  
I slept more soundly that night than I had in a week. The next morning I enrolled at NYU Medical School and Adam and I began our life together.  
  
It has been an amazing 4 years in New York and here I am once again packing up old pictures. We have collected so many over the years. The first one I pull down is one of the most recent. It's Adam holding up the Stanley Cup. What an amazing night. Adam had played so well in the series that he was awarded the MVP. It had been a little strange considering it was against the Anaheim Ducks, and Charlie, but we were all able to laugh about it later. Some of the old Ducks even came to some of the games. We had so much fun.  
  
The next picture is of Adam, Charlie and Guy wearing their Team USA warm- ups. Now you may ask why none of the other Ducks are in the picture. The answer is simple. They were the only Ducks that competed, and won, the Olympics. That was an incredible time. Instead of staying in the Olympic Village we all rented a house together. At night we would go out for dinner or catch some of the other Olympic events. My favorite times were when the boys were at practice and it was only Connie, Linda, and myself. We would go shopping, have lunch and basically have "girly" fun.  
  
Then there is my wedding picture. That day was truly incredible. Every Duck managed to make it for the weekend. It was like no time had passed since we had all been together. It was the perfect wedding gift.  
  
The last picture is our favorite. We both look so in love in it. I wonder if Ms. Mckay could see it too?  
  
"Hey Kitty Kat. Do you need any help with that?"  
  
I turn to see my husband in the doorway. I didn't think it was possible, but I seem to love him more and more everyday.  
  
"No I'm all done. This is the last of it."  
  
I go to pick up the box, but Adam will have none of that. He runs over to me and puts his hand on my ever growing belly.  
  
"I'll get that. You my dear need to take it easy. I am not about to let you give birth to my son in the middle of the living room."  
  
"I am not due for another 2 months. I don't think I am in any danger of going into labor."  
  
"Well better safe than sorry."  
  
We both let out a tiny laugh. I do love how he is so protective. We go to head out the door and I turn around to get one last look. I feel like I can see the last 4 years pass in front of my eyes, but instead of being sad I am happy. Happy for the life I have led and happy for what is to come. What makes me the happiest is knowing that wherever my life takes me I will have Adam by my side and the rest of the Ducks in my heart.


End file.
